


Alone

by JustJanae



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Adam is a poor precious cinnamon roll, Only mentions of Rocky and Aisha, Other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJanae/pseuds/JustJanae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fairly quiet in his room, the only sound being the sound of his breathing and the sound of the rain hitting his window. Aisha's gone and there's nothing he can do, but life isn't going to be the same after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Alone" by Johnny Yong Bosch (who plays Adam)

It’s a sad, quiet feeling, Adam decides, as he’s watching the rain through the window. He feels so detached from reality. He’s sitting there but his mind is wandering, through the streets outside and across the town to where he knows his best friend is.

One of them, at least.

He turns to look at his wardrobe, the doors hanging open reveal the black clothes that will soon have to change to green. The rain isn’t letting up, in fact it seems to fall even heavier when he turns back to the window. He sighs, letting his breath fog up the glass before he tiredly lifts a hand to wipe it clear again. His mother calls for him to remember to brush his teeth before he settles into bed to sleep for the night. He calls back that he already has and she doesn’t respond. Perhaps it’s for the best that she doesn’t.

He doesn’t know how he’d reply if she asked about Aisha, he’s not ready to talk about what happened yet.

He shouldn’t be selfish, he knows, it was her choice to stay behind. But he feels bad for Tanya; forced into a world she doesn’t know. He can only imagine how Rocky feels and his mind wanders back across the town to him. He can see the moon from where he sits on his bed, still staring out the window to watch the rain as it falls on the ground and splatters against the windowpane. He clasps his hands together, barely able to keep them from shaking, and leans forward to rest his elbows on his crossed legs and then his chin on his hands.

He thinks of the ocean, how calm it can be and then how violent it can be. He thinks of the sky, how it can be clear and blue, and how it can have fire rippling through it, painting it red and orange and pink and yellow.

He thinks of his friends. Same team, different powers. And Tanya.

He refocuses on the window and the rain which has begun to let up. He gazes at the moon then closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to sleep, not yet. Perhaps if he stays awake then tomorrow will never come and he can live this day over and over. He presses both his hands against the cool glass of the window and leans forward so that his forehead is also pressed against it. He stares down at the street below, the artificial light of the lampposts doing little to brighten the darkness of the night.

He sighs again and closes his eyes once more. Then he opens them, hoping the world will look different.

But it doesn’t.

Of course it doesn’t.

He should be getting to sleep but tiredness isn’t washing through him yet so he decides to read. Reluctantly, he turns around on his bed and slides off, putting right foot down before his left on the carpet of his room. He walks over to his bookshelf and takes the first book that grabs his attention before making his way back over to his bed.

He’s tucked in and sitting up against the wall when he realises the book he took from the shelf was one Aisha recommended to him and his heart feels heavier in his chest and his stomach tightens. But he doesn’t want to walk all the way back over to his bookshelf again, and he feels it would be disrespectful to Aisha to put away a book she cherished so much. But that makes it sound as if she’s dead. But she is, in a way, she is gone from them. And Tanya is in her place.

So he forces himself to open the book and begin reading. But his mind is still miles away and the words blur in front of his eyes. He can’t focus on the book no matter how much he tries to force himself to. After a few minutes of the words merging into new ones in his mind and his fingers still shaking, he gives up and looks out the window again. The night looks like a cold one, the moon still shining bright in the sky. For a second he contemplates going to the beach just to walk alongside the ocean, no one would know. He shakes his head slightly and turns back to his book.

He feels so alone even though he’s not. His heart still hurts and he can’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes and running down his cheeks like two small waterfalls. So he leans back and closes the book, letting himself breathe out and deflate like a balloon. He needs to get used to this, he tells himself, this feeling of crippling loneliness. The cold, silent feeling of being by himself no matter how many people are surrounding him, offering their condolences.

Aisha is worlds away now. Rocky is closer, but still far.

He just wants both his best friends to be with him right now.

He puts the book away on his nightstand and picks up his phone, contemplating whether or not he should call Rocky. After staring at his screen for several minutes he finally decides against it and puts his phone back on the nightstand, on top of his book.

He looks out the window one last time, no other houses have their lights on and the moon is hidden by clouds now so the streets are completely dark save for the streetlamps and their dim glow. He sighs heavily again, he’s been doing that recently, and arranges himself on his bed so that he can comfortably lie down and go to sleep.

But sleep refuses to come. His mind is too awake with thoughts of Aisha, the Zeo crystal, their new powers, and Tanya. He tries to block it all out and focus on sleep but he just can’t get his mind to shut up.

Until he looks out the window again.

There’s a crow sitting on his windowsill, staring back at him. He offers it a small smile and looks beyond it as the moon appears from behind the clouds. He focuses on it, the light it emits and the beam that illuminates the crow, still sitting on his windowsill.

He finally feels his body ache and his mind begins to feel numb. He can barely keep his eyes open so he closes them and finally, _finally_ , sleep washes over him.


End file.
